bioniclefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Jaller
"Ei voi koskaan olla liikaa varotoimia." -Jaller, Mata Nui Online Game Jaller (aiemmin Jala) oli Ta-Koron Vartion kapteeni, Kolhiin pelaaja, Turaga Vakaman oikea käsi, Toa Inikoiden aiempi johtaja ja Toa Mahrien nykyinen johtaja. Saavuttuaan Mata Nuille, hän puolusti Ta-Koroa monilta vaaroilta, kuten esimerkiksi Raheilta ja Bohrokeilta. Hän auttoi Takuaa etsimään Seitsemättä Toaa, ja jopa uhrasi itsensä pelastaakseen tämän Rahksheilta. Hän on kaikkien uskollinen johtaja. Nyt Tulen Toa Mahrina, hän johtaa tiiminsä vaarallisempiin seikkailuihin, löytäen Ignikan, auttaen Toa Nuvia ja pelastaen Mata Nuin. Elämäkerta Matoran Metru Nui left|thumb|125px|Jaller maassa hajonneen Komaunsa vieressä. Metru Nuilla Jaller käytti Jaloa Komauta, mutta se hajosi kun hän oli Matoransäiliössä. Vakama antoi hänelle Turaga Lhikanin Haun Matoranien herättämisen jälkeen. Hän oli välineentekijä Ta-Metrussa, kuten myös hänen ystävänsä Matoran Vakama ja Takua, jota Jaller auttoi pysymään poissa ongelmista Vahkien kanssa. Se oli Jaller, joka sanoi, että tarvittiin erikois-Vahki-joukko pelkästään siihen, että Takua pidettäisiin poissa vaikeuksista. Mata Nui Jallerista tuli Ta-Koron Vartion kapteeni ja Ta-Koron Kolhii-joukkueen maalivahti. Hänen urheilulliset kykynsä, innokkuutensa Velvollisuuttaan kohtaan, ja hänen ei-älytön käyttäytymisensä tekivät hänestä järkevän valinnan Turaga Vakaman oikeaksi kädeksi. Hän on lojaali kaikille Matoraneille ja Toille, ja hän teki töitä ahkerasti, johtaen Vartion suojelemaan kaikkia Mata Nuilla. Hän toivoi salaa voivansa matkustaa Mata Nuilla, mutta hän tiesi, ettei voi, joten hän pidätteli itseään. thumb||left|125px|Jaller sen jälkeen kun hän oli heikentynyt [[Matoransäiliössä.]] Naamioiden etsintä Jaller oli yksi ensimmäisistä Matoraneista, jotka kohtasivat Toa Tahun. He löysivät hänet Palaneesta Metsästästä Rahi-ansan sisältä. Tahu hajotti sen helposti ja kääntyi seuraavaksi Matoranien suuntaan. Jaller ja muut hänen ryhmästään melkein hyökkäsivät hänen kimppuunsa, mutta Vakama astui heidän väliinsä ja kertoi, kuka muukalainen oli. Jaller teki Takuasta Ta-Matoran Vartion jäsenen ennen kuin Kirjuri meni Ko-Koroon. Syy miksi Takua lähetettiin sinne, oli ottaa selville, mitä oli tapahtunut vartijoille jotka olivat kadonneet hiljattain ollessaan Ko-Korossa. Hänen pahimmat pelkonsa toteutuivat, kun Takua palasi ja kertoi, että Makuta oli vienyt hänen vartijansa. Myöhemmin hän pelasti Kirjurin Komppanian Raheilta Kini-Nuin taistelun aikaan tuomalla mukanaan Ta-Matoran Vartion jäseniä auttamaan heitä. Bohrok-sota Bohrokien hyökkäysten aikaan Jaller ja Vartio olivat tärkeässä roolissa, taistellen ympäri saarta hyökkääviä Bohrokeja vastaan, mikä antoi Toille aikaa etsiä Kranoja. Myöhemmin sodassa hän ja hänen ystävänsä Takua menivät Ga-Koroon esittelemään Boxoreita Ga-Matoraneille ja auttamaan piirittävän Pahrak-parven pysäyttämisessä. Kun kylä melkein hävisi taistelun, Toien voitto Bahrageista lamaannutti Pahrakit ja Jaller ja muut kyläläiset pelastuivat. Juhlissa Ga-Matoran Hahli antoi Jallerille kukan, jota hän itse piti päässään. Siitä lähtien hänellä ja Hahlilla on ollut ystävyyssuhde. Jaller pysyi jonkin aikaa Ga-Korossa nauttiakseen rauhasta (ja Hahlin seurasta) ja lähti sitten takaisin Ta-Koroon Takuan kanssa. Bohrok-Kalien hyökkäys Bohrok-Kalien valtakauden aikana hän ja Takua auttoivat Toa Tahua, kun hän kulki ympäriinsä etsien muita Toia ja yrittäen hankkia Nuva-symbolinsa takaisin. Lopulta he hajaantuivat, ja jonkin aikaa myöhemmin, Toat voittivat Bohrok-Kalit. Aluksi, Takua ja jaller olivat palaamassa Ga-Korosta, kun he yhtäkkiä kuulivat ääntä. He eivät tienneet, että se oli Tahnok-Kal, joka valmistautui viemään symbolin. Kun Jaller ja Takua pääsivät Ta-Koroon, he huomasivat, että vartiovuorossa oleva vartija oli vangittu Salamaan. He ryntäsivät heti Tahun Suvan luokse ja siellä Tahnok-Kal oli tarpeeksi varmasti viemässä symbolia. Takua alkoi rynnätä hänen kimppuunsa ja Tahnok-Kal ampui hänen salama-aallon. Rohkeasti Jaller otti osuman itseensä ja jäi itse vangiksi salamaan. Sitten Tahu tuli pysäyttämään Kalin, mutta epäonnistui ilman voimiaan. Jaller onnistui pakenemaan salamahäkistä ja seurasi Takuan kanssa Tahua tämän etsiessä muita Toia. Bohrok-Kalien jälkeen, Jaller ja takua olivat ensimmäiset Matoranit, jotka uudelleenrakennettiin. Valon naamio left|thumb|150px|Turahk surmaa Jallerin. Jaller ja Takua valittiin osallistumaan Kolhii-otteluun Ta-Koron Kolhii-stadionilla. Kuitenkin ennen ottelua, Takua katosi ja Jaller meni etsimään joukkuetoveriaan. Hän löysi Takuan yrittämstä ylittää Laavajokea vastakkaiselle rannalle, missä outo toteemi sijaitsi. Huolimatta hänen taivutteluistaan, Takua selviytyi määränpäähänsä. Kun hän pääsi sinne, hän poisti toteemin paikaltaan, ja tehdessään niin, vapautti laavavirran. Takua pudotti totemin vahingossa laavaan, missä kivi suli pois, paljastaen Avohkiin, Valon naamion, joka oli piilotettu sen sisälle. Kun laava ryntäili als jokea uhtaen tappaa Takuan, Takua heitti Avohkiin Jallerille, joka nappasi naamion. Sitten Takua alkoi ylittää jokea, mutta virta nappasi hänet. Onneksi Tahu ilmestyi ja pelasti Takuan kuolemasta. Lyhyen syöksyn jälkeen alas kalliolta, Takua kokoontui Jallerin kanssa. Tahu, huomaten Avohkiin Jallerin kädessä, käski näyttää naamion Turaga Vakamalle Kolhii-ottelun jälkeen. Jaller pani naamion reppuun ja kaksikko ryntäsi stadionille. Kolhii-turnausottelun lopussa naamio putosi Jallerin repusta, kun he kumarsivat kolmen paikallaolevan Turagan, Vakaman, Nokaman ja Onewan edessä, paljastaen Valon naamion. Naamio loi valonsa Takuaan, mutta Takua ei halunnut tulla huomatuksi, ja käänsi naamion Jallerin suuntaan, aiheuttaen sen hohtamisen kohti Jalleria. Tämän takia Turagat väärinkäsittivät tämän merkiksi siitä, että Jaller oli Seitsemännen Toan airut. Vakama pyysi Jalleria Seitsemännen Toan airueksi, ja tympääntyneenä ja suuttuneena Takuan tempusta, Jaller pyysi Takuaa mukaansa, ja Vakama hyväksyi tämän. Parivaljakko, yhdessä Pewkun kanssa, lähti pitkälle matkalle etsimöään Seitemättä Toaa. He matkasivat aluksi Le-Wahiin, missä Graalok hyökkäsi parivaljakon kimppuun ja Jaller kohtasi sen käyttämällätemppua, jota "Tahu käytti", mutta epäonnistui surkeasti. Lewa tuli heidän avukseen ja pelasti heidät, sekä esti jalleria tappamasta Graalokia. Sitten Lewa ehdotti, että he tulisivat hänen mukaansa, minkä Jaller hyväksyi. Sitten Lewa kutsui Kan, ja parivaljako lähti Ko-Wahiin, jättäen Pewkun jälkeen. He saapuivat pian ko-Wahiin, missä Lewa sai Le-Koron rummuista tietää, että Rahkshit olivat tuhonneet Ta-Koron. Järkyttyneenä sen kylän tuhosta jota hänen oli ollut tarkoitus vartioida, Jaller tahtoi heti palata kyläänsä, jättäen Takuan jatkamaan etsintää yksin. Takua kieltäytyi ja lyhyt riita alkoi, kunnes Lewa sanoi, että menisi itse, koska hänen täytyi tavata toiset Toat auttaisi Jalleria käymällä katsomassa kylää matkalla. Sitten parivaljakko vaelsi Ko-Wahin läpi, kompastuen jalanjälkiin. Jonkin aikaa parivaljakko luuli kulkevansa ympyrä, kunnes he törmäsivät kahteen Kohrakin haarniskaan. Tuolloin he tajusivat seuranneensa koko ajan Kopakan jalanjälkiä. He kertoivat tarinan Kopakalle, ja jatkoivat vaellustaan Kopaka vierellään. Kävelleessään Kopaka löysi osan Ko-Korosta Rahkshien tuhoamana, ja joutui nopeasti petojen väijyttämäksi. Kopaka asetti kilpensä maahan ja kaksikko, Jaller haluamattaan, laski alas Ko-Wahin rinteitä Kopakan kilvellä. He törmäsivät joihinkin kiviin, ja kumpikin laskeutui kovalle maalle. Heidän takanaan, Rahkshien ammus lennätti Kopakan ilmaan, ja myös hän laskeutui tajuttomana. Takua, joka oli ainoana täysin tajuissaan, herätti Jallerin ja työnsi Kopakan kilven järveen heidän edessään, ottaen Avohkiin ja tehden parhaansa paetakseen Rahksheja ja pelastaakseen naamion. Tuolla hetkellä Kopaka heräsi ja jäädytti järven, vangiten Rahkshit jäähän. Sitten he tapasivat taas Pewkun, joka oli seurannut heitä koko matkan Ko-Wahissa. Kopaka lähti Ko-Koroon, ja parivaljakko jatkoi vaellustaan. He saapuivat pian Onu-Koron valtatielle, missä Takua, Jallerin tietämättä, tapasi Makuta Teridaxin, joka uhkasi, että jos Takua ei anna Avohkiita, hän tappaa Jallerin. Tapaamisen jälkeen, Takua päätti, että paras keino pelastaa Jaller oli lopettaa etsintä. Kun hän kertoi tämän Jallerille, tämä suuttui hänen äkillisestä päätöksestään lähteä. Takua lopetti etsimisen, kun Jaller jatkoi. Takuan lähdettyä Jaller jatkoi etsintäänsä yksin. Kuitenkin, ilman tTakuan ja Pewkun apua, Jaller huomasi saaren läpi vaeltamisen uskomattoman vaikeaksi. Äkillinen maanjäristys aiheutti Jallerin melkein pudottamaan naamion ja syöksymään alas vuorenrinnettä, kunnes Takua, joka oli mennyt Onu-Koroon ja nähnyt Rahkshien tuhoavan sen, pelasti hänet juuri oikeaan aikaan. Takua huomasi rynnäkössä, että Rahkshit etsivät todellista airutta, joka oli Takua, ja Takua lähti nopeasti etsimään Jalleria ja varoittamaan vaarasta. Ottaen naamion todesta, Takua ja Jaller jatkoivat matkaansa, kunnes saavuttivat Kini-Nuin. Pohtiessaan mitä tehdä naamiolle, Rahkshit ilmestyivät yhtäkkiä ja saartoivat kaksi Matorania korokkeelle. Kun ne lähestyivät, Toa Nuvat saapuivat ja alkoivat taistella Rahksheja vastaan. He onnituivat voittamaan kaikki Rahkshit paitsi Turahkin, joka lyötiin hetkelisesti tajuttomaksi. Kun Toat olivat lopettamassa taisteluaan, Turahk lähestyi kahta Matorania ja käytti voimiaan Takuaan. Jaller tajusi mitä oli tapahtumassa ja hyppäsi Takuan eteen ja otti iskun vastaan. Turahkin voima oli liikaa Jallerille, ja hänen viimeiset sanansa olivat: "Olit aina erilainen..." Sitten hän ojensi Avohkiin takualle ja kuoli. Takua ymmärasi surullisena mitä hänen täytyi tehdä, ja asetti naamion kasvoilleen, muuttuen Takanuvaksi, Valon Toaksi. Sitten Takanvua voitti Rahkshin ja poimi Jallerin kehon. Myöhemmin, Takutanuva kuitenkin pysäytti Hahlin (jolla oli Jallerin naamio) ja elvytti hänen pelkän naamionsa käyttämällä Teridaxin elinvoimaa. Paluu Metru Nuille Saavuttuaan Metru Nuille, Jaller sai tietää jotakin, mikä masensi häntä suuresti. Hän epäili Turagoiden salailevan jotain Matoraneilta. Hän yritti kysellä ystävältään Matorolta, (Nujun tulkilta) mutta ei onnistunut. Myöhemmin Turaga Nokama sanoi mitä Toille tapahtui, ja universumin kohtalosta, jos Toa Nuvat epäonnistuisivat. Kuultuaan mitä tapahtui, Jaller keräsi Hahlin, Hewkiin, Kongun, Matoron ja Nuparun ja matkusti Voya Nuille auttamaan Toia. Jaller ja hänen läheisimmät Matoran-ystävänsä aloittivat pian matkansa Voya Nuille yhdessä Takanuvan kanssa, joka oli vaatinut päästä mukaan. He matkustivat hylätyn Vedenalaisen kourun kautta Karzahnille. Kun he saapuivat, he saivat tietää, ettei Takanuva voisi seurata heitä johtuen esteestä, joka esti kaikkia olentoja, joilla oli Valon voima, kulkemasta läpi. Tunteellisten jäähyväisten jälkeen, Jaller ja hänen ystävänsä astuivat sisään, seuraten armottomia Manaseja, jotka paimensivat heidät laaksoon, joka oli Karzahni. Täällä he tapasivat hallitsijan ja heidät pakotettiin käyttämään hänen vääntyneitä naamioitaan heidän omiensa korvauksena. jaller kieltäytyi aluksi, mutta Karzahni käytti voimiaan näyttääkseen Jallerille mitä olisi tapahtunut jos hän ei olisi uhrannut itseään pelastaakseen Takuaa, näyttäen Mata Nuin lopullisen tuhon Makutan hallinnan alla. Lopuksi, Jaller sonnustautui naamioonsa kuten muutkin. Heidät lähetettiin valmistautumaan "useampaan Matoraniin", joiden Karzahni oletti saapuvan pian. Kun he työskentelivät sulatusuunissa, Hewkii löysi taulun, jossa kuvattiin, kuinka Karzahni "korjasi" Matoranit. Ilmeni, ettei Karzahni osannut tehdä sitä, vaan teki heistä heikompia, ja antoi heille aseet korvaukseksi. Palattuaan sulatusuuniin, Nuparu onnistui livahtamaan muualle, löytäen Av-Matoranin, joka oli tehnyt Toa Matojen Toa-kanisterit. Matoran johdatti heidät kuuden muun kanisterin luokse, ja he onnistuivat pakenemaan niillä. Kun he saavuttivat Voya Nuin, kuusi salamaa yläpuolella olevasta Punaisesta tähdestä muutti heidät Toiksi heidän Toa-kanisteriensa sisällä. Toa Inika left|thumb|150px|Toa Inika Jaller. Muututtuaan Toaksi, Jaller, yhdessä muiden Toa Inikoiden kanssa, löysi luolan Voya Nuilta. Siellä huomasivat, että heidän naamionsa olivat nyt orgaanisia kuten myös Kongun ja Nuparun naamiovoimat, yhdessä muiden huomausten kanssa, kuten se, että heidän kasvonsa hohtivat. Pian he lähtivät tutkimusretkelle toien löytävänsä vihjeitä Toa Nuvien olinpaikasta. Lopulta he kohtasivat Vezokin ja taistelu alkoi, loppuen Toien voittoon. Taistelun jälkeen Vezok pakeni ja Inikat tapasivat Voya Nuin puolustusryhmän, siellä he saivat tietää Pirakoista ja Toa Nuvien mahdollisesta olinpaikasta. Tuloksena, Toat ja Matoranit hajaantuivat ryhmiin: Kazi, Balta, Matoro ja Hewkii menisivät etsimään erästä, joka osoittautuisi Axonniksi; Kongu, Nuparu, Velika ja Garan hyökkäisivät Pirakan linnoitukseen kun Jaller, Hahli, Dalu ja Piruk menisivät Zamor-kuulien kanssa, jotka olivat täynnä Sähköistynyttä Protodermistä, vapauttamaan Matoranit, jotka oli orjuutettu imemään laavaa Valmai-vuoresta. Tärkeä asia saatiin tietää, kun Kazin ryhmä löysi Axonnin. Hän oli tuskissaan johtuen hänen tasitelustaan Brutakan kanssa. Tämä antoi ryhmälle tärkeän kiireen mennä linnoitukseen. Kongun ryhmä sai tietää, että kaikki paitsi pohja on haarniskoitu Nektanneissa, ja he löysivät taulun, jossa oli sanat 'Vezok' ja 'Vezon', tuolloin paljastui, että Vezon tarkoitti 'kaksoisolentoa' matoraniksi. Häiritsevin löytö oli huone täynnä Toa Nuvien naamioita. Kun tehtävät oli tehty, Toat ja Matoranit suuntasivat linnoitukseen. Siellä he kokoontuivat toisten kanssa ja taistelu Inioikden ja Pirakoiden välillä alkoi. Taistelu päättyi äkisti, kun Hakann ja Thok käyttivät erikoista Zamor-kuulaa imeäkseen Brutakan voimat. Loput Pirakoista ja Toat menivät tajuttomiksi, kaikki paitsi Nuparu, joka palasi kasteltuaan Zaktanin meressä. Inikat ja loput pirakat tekivät pian sopimuksen ja saivat apua Axonnilta, joka antoi Jallerille erikois-Zamor-kuulan, jota käytettäisiin myöhemmin jäädyttämään sekä Vezon että Kardas-lohikäärme aikaan ja avaruuteen tarkoituksena saada Ignika. Jäljelläolevat pirakat ja Inikat etenivät sinne minne Hakann ja Thok olivat menneet. Hakannin aiheuttama räjähdys paljasti, missä kaksikko oli. Pirakat päättivät mennä omista syistään eri reittiä kuin Inikat. Ensimmäinen, joka löysi kaksi Pirakaa, oli Zaktan. Pitkä taistelu alkoi heti. Lopussa, Brutakan voimat lähetettiin takaisin Brutakalle, eikä kukaan ollut tajuissaan taistelukentällä, paitsi Zaktan. Kun Inikat heräsivät, he tajusivat, että Pirakat olivat menneet als portaikkoa, ja inikat seurasivat heitä. Taistelut Ignikasta olivat alkaneet. Kun he kävelivät alas portaikkoa, Inikat kohtasivat naamion inkarnaation, Lhikanin. Kun he olivat keskustelleet hänen kanssaan, he jatkoivat alas portaikkoa. Ensimmäinen haaste Inikoille oli se, kun he kohtasivat pelkonsa. He kohtasivat Muakan, Nui-Raman, Bohrokeja, Bohrok-Kaleja, Rahksheja ja Teridaxin. Jaller taisteli Turahkia vastaan, ja kun hän yritti luoda tulimuurin, salama hänen tulessaan iski Turahkiin, tappaen sen. Inikat aloittivat uljaan taistelun, ja tappoivat kaikki vastustajansa vahingossa. Silloin heidän vastustajansa muttuivat Toa Nuviksi. Järkyttyneenä siitä, että olivat tappaneet sankarinsa, he miettivät pitäisikö heidän jatkaa. Päätettyään jatkaa, näky Toa Nuvista katosi, se oli loppujen lopuksi ollut temppu. Taistelun jälkeen he astuivat Kuoleman kammioon. Suuren Olennon ääni sanoi heille, että jos he haluaisivat jatkaa, yhden heistä täytyisi kuolla. Jaller tarjoutui sankarillisesti, mutta hänen kuolemansa Valon Naamio-saagassa pysäytti hänet. Matoro astui eteenpäin, ja sanoi ettei hänellä ollut tiimille mitään tarjottavaa. Ennen kuin Inikat ehtivät väittää vastaan, hän oli jo hajoamassa päätöksensä takia. Muutaman minuutin kuluttua hän uudelleenrakentui, ja ääni sanoi, ettei yhden kuolemalla ole väliä, vaan sillä, että yksi on valmis kuolemaan heidän tavoitteensa takia. Ja niin Inikat jatkoivat matkaansa, ja kohtasivat mysteerisiä Raheja, jotka tunnetaan Protodaxeina. Taisteltuaan tappiollisen taistelun niitä vastaan, Umbra tuli paikalle ja pysäytti Protodaxit, koska hän oli se, joka tappoi ne, joilla oli mieli ja tahtoivat naamion. He taistelivat Umbaa vastaan, ja pääsivät juuri ja juuri sillalle, joka johti Elämän naamion luo. Pirakat laittoivat sinne ansoja, mutta Inikat taistelivat niistä ohi, päästen Vezonin ja Fenrakkin luo. Voitettuaan heidät, naamio pakeni, mennen mereen. Inikat yrittivät löytää sen, mutta eivät onnistuneet, ja tapasivat Toa Nuvat. Puhuttuaan hetken heidän kanssaan, Inikat matkustivat alas Kivinuoraa, joka johti Mahri Nuille. Täällä he taistelivat Zyglak-ryhmää vastaan. Toa Mahri Kun he saavuttivat Mahri Nuin Kivinuoraa pitkin, joka oli yhdistynyt Voya Nuihin, Inikoihin osui energia-aalto, jonka Elämän naamio oli lähettänyt. Se oli avunhuuto. Aalto muutti Inikat vettä hengittäviksi Toa Mahreiksi. Hetken tutkiskelun jälkeen he löysivät Mahri Nuin kaupungin. Ennen kuin Matoranit voisivat luottaa heihin, heidän täytyi vapauttaa kaupungin ilmakuplavarastot hyökkääjiltä. Kun Matoro jäi juttelemaan Defilakin, Mahri Nuin Matoran-neuvoston johtajan, kanssa, Jaller ja muut menivät vapauttamaan Ilmaleväkentät. Tuolloin hän oli jo hieman riidoissa Matoron kanssa, koska tämä alkoi ottaa tiimin johtoa itselleen. Kun he pääsivät sinne, heitä estivät Barrakit ja heidän meriolentoarmeijansa. Barrakit veivät viisi Toaa mukanaan lukuisiin meriluoliin, ja lähtivät sitten. Vaikka Pridak vaati heitä vieraiksi, syvyyksien olennot vartioimasa heidän luoliaan tekivät selväksi, ettei heidän ollut tarkoitus lähteä. Kun toiset Toat pakenivat kiireesti, Jaller suuntasi auttamaan Kongua. Tuoloin valo ja lämpö Jallerin Voimamiekasta houkutteli Hahnah-rapua, joka tulisi seuraamaan Jalleria useimmissa tämän vedenalaisissa seikkailuissa. Jaller ehdotti Kongulle, että tämä käyttäisi naamiotaan, mutta hän ei tehnyt sitä. Viime kerran jälkeen hän pelkäsi, mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuisi. Lopulta ollen valmis, hän vapautti vedenalaisen pyörremyrskyn ja karkoitti rauskut, jotka vartioivat häntä. Ennen kuin hän tiesi sitä, kaksi Barrakia, Kalmah ja Carapar, olivat hyökänneet heidän kimppuunsa, jotka olivat tulleet tarkistamaan heidät. Konguun osui Merimustekala, ja hän joutui nopeasti ulos taistelusta. Hän olisi kuollut ilman Hahnah-rapua, joka seurasi Jalleria. Se hyppäsi hänen selkäänsä ja tappoi mustekalan, antaen Kongulle takaisin tarpeeksi voimaa käyttää naamiotaan. Hän kutsui hirviömäisen, 200 jalkaa pitkän muinaisen merikäärmeen ajalta, jolloin se oli surkastunut muiden meripetojen takia. Barrakit perääntyivät nopeasti, ja peto alkoi taistella heränneen jättiläismyrkkyankeriaan kanssa. Kaksi Toaa lähtivät nopeasti välttääkseen konfliktin. Matkalla takaisin Mahri Nuille, Kongu ja Jaller törmäsivät Hewkiihin, Nuparuun ja Hahliin. He olivat olleet juuri Hydraxonin asevarastossa, ja löytäneet kuorman monipiippuisia aseita, joita kutsuttiin Cordak-tykeiksi. Jaller pysyi Mahrien johtajana tehtävän ajan, mutta tunsi itsensä turhautuneeksi, koska Matoro otti hieman hallintaa, johtuen siitä, että hänen kohtalonsa oli käyttää Ignikaa. Hän oli myös hieman turhautunut, koska Hahli, ollen omassa elementissään, pysyi possa ja teki mitä halusi. Matoro varoitti Toia, että Kivinuora täytyisi tuhota tehtävän jatkamiseksi. Jaller ja muut Mahrit evakuoivat Mahri Nuin Matoranit ylös Nuoraa pitkin tavatakseen Axonnin ja Voya Nuin Matoranit, missä Matoranit löysivät suojan Voya Nuin maanalaisissa luolissa, missä he olisivat turvassa Voya Nuin laskeutuessa takaisin alkuperäiseen sijaintiinsa omassa kupolissaan. Sitten Axonn varusti Mahrit Toa-maastoryömijällä auttaakseen heitä. Tuolloin Mahrit suuntasivat alas Kivinuoraa Toa-maastoryömijällä ja suuri konflikti heidän, Hydraxonin, Gadunkan, Maxilosin ja Barrakien välillä alkoi. Tämän konfliktin aikana Jaller kykeni saamaan Elämän naamion haltuunsa ja antamaan sen Matorolle. Sitten Mahrit käyttivät Cordak-tykkejään tuhotakseen kivinuoran, ja Voya Nui alkoi laskeutua takaisin kupoliinsa. Voya Nui iski Mahri Nuin kivimurskaksi laskeutuessaan. Tuohon aikaan Barrakit jahtasivat yhä Toa Mahreja, jotka yrittivät päästä reikään, joka yhdisti alapuolella olevan kupolin ja veden, jossa he olivat. Mata Nui kuoli juuri, kun he alkoivat laskeutua. Matoro päätti seurata Voya Nuita, uskoen, että jotain voitaisiin vielä tehdä. Jaller käski Matoroa menemään ilman muuta tiimiä, jotka estäisivät Barrakeja nappaamasta häntä, kun hän menisi ja pelastaisi Mata Nuin. Uskoen että viisi jäljellä olevaa Mahria häviäisivät taistelun Barrakeja vastaan, Jaller päätti vapauttaa Nova-räjähdyksen, joka tappaisi sekä Barrakit että muut Toat. Ennen kuin hän ehti vapauttaa tuhoavan energia-aallon, hän ja neljä muuta Mahria hänen kanssaan teleportattiin Metru Nuille ja he saivat kyvyn hengittää ilmaa (Hahnah-rapu jäi mereen). Onneksi Jaller kykeni pidättelemään voimiaan. Sitten Vakama ilmestyi Toa Mahrien luokse ja selitti, mitä Matorolle oli tapahtunut. Siitä lähtien jaller ja toiset ovat huolehtineet Metru Nuin puolustamisesta. Yhdessä he päihittivät Kardasin, joka oli ilmestynyt alas Metru Nuille. Myöhemmin Jaller vetäytyi taustalle, yhä Matoron menetyksen vaivaamana, kun taas muut Toat menivät etsimään Takanuvaa. Heidän palatessaan he kohtasivat Toa Hagahit, jotka kertoivat tulleensa tuhoamaan Coliseumin. Muissa ulottuvuuksissa Valtakunta Valtakunnan tasku-ulottuvuudessa Jaller auttoi puolustamaan Matoran-universumin asukkaita Makutoilta. Kun Rahkshit tappoivat Pohatun ja Hewkiin, Jaller, Tahu ja Kopaka ajoivat ne pois. Jaller viettää suurimman osan ajastaan rakentamalla Suurta sulatusuunia Mata Nuilla. Kun Takanuva saapui tähän ulottuvuuteen, hän pyysi päästä Jallerin luo. Jaller ohjasi hänet lähimmän Historian muurin luo vastaukseksi kaikkiin hänen kysymyksiinsä missä hän oli. Toa-imperiumi Toa-imperiumin tasku-ulottuvuudessa Jaller on yhä Ta-Matoran ja palavan lojaali Toa-imperiumille. Tässä ulottuvuudessa Jaller käyttää yhä punaista Komautaan, koska hän ei ikinä lähtenyt Metru Nuilta, eikä siksi hajottanut naamiotaan Matoransäiliössä. Jaller lähetettiin matkalle Artakhalle Toa Kualusin ja Toa Bomongan kanssa hakemaan Vahin ja viemään sen Metru Nuille. Teridax, Kojol ja Krika lähettivät Takanuvan tappamaan Jallerin joukon ja hankkimaan Vahin vastineeksi hänen salakuljettamiseensa ulos kaupungista. Kun Takanuva liittyi karavaaniin, he jatkoivat Metru Nuille, kulkien Karzahnin läpi. Karzahnilla, Lesovikk hyökkäsi ryhmän kimppuun ja käytti tuulenpuuskaa puhaltamaan Toat pois pelistä. Saatuaan Jallerin tajuttomaksi, hän varasti Vahin. Luonne Jallerilla on vahva oikeuden- ja vastuuntunto, ja hän on tunnettu uskomattomasta rohkeudestaan, kohdaten itse pelon taistelussa Rahksheja vastaan. Hän on valmis tekemään mitä tahansa saadakseen tehdyksi sen, mikä täytyy tehdä. Nuorena Toana hän ei ole vielä voimiensa mestari, mutta käyttää tätä hyödyksi taistelussa, ollen arvaamaton. Hän yrittää olla toistamatta aiempien, typerien Tulen Toien virheitä. Tämä tekee hänestä epäileväisen johtajan, joka varmistaa, että kaikki ovat yksimielisiä ennen jatkamista. Kyvyt *'Taidot:' Jallerin (Toana) sitkeys, ketteryys, vahvuus ja älykkyys ovat melko tasaisia, sitkeys ja ketteryys hieman kahta muuta parempia. *'Voimat:' Jallerilla on normaali kuumuden ja liekkien sietokyky, joka on kaikilla Tulen elementin omaavilla henkilöillä. Hän hallitsee tulen elementaalivoiman, johon Toa Inikana oli kietoutuneena Salaman voima. Hänen salamavoimansa tekivät hänet immuuniksi Pirakoiden Antidermikselle ja sen vaikutuksille. Toa Mahrina, Jaller voi tuottaa tulta veden alla, mutta se on vaikeampaa, eikä hänellä ole enää salamavoimia. Hänen hohtavat kasvonsa ovat myös kadonneet. *'Välineet:' Matoranina Jaller käytti Bambukiekkoja ja jonkilaista veistä. Toa Inikana hänellä oli kaksi Energisoitunutta liekkimiekkaa sekä Zamor-laukaisin. Toa Mahrina hänellä oli Voimamiekka sekä Cordak-tykki. *'Naamio:' Matoranina Jaller käytti voimatonta Kanohi Komauta Metru Nuilla ja Turaga Lhikanin kultaista Jaloa Hauta Mata Nuilla. Karzahni vei tämän naamion, ja Toa Nuvat hankkivat sen myöhemmin takaisin. Jallerin naamio Toa Inikana oli Kanohi Calix, Kohtalon Suuri naamio, joka antoi hänen tehdä temppuja, jotka muista tuntuivat mahdottomilta, kuten uskomattomia hyppyjä, väistöliikkeitä jne. Toa Mahrina Jallerilla on Kanohi Arthron, Kaikuluotaamisen Suuri naamio. Sitaatteja :"Hyvä on, mutta minä en luovuta. Minä etsin Seitsemännen Toan olit sinä oikea airut tai et." :-Jaller Takualle, kun jälkimmäinen aikoo luovuttaa Takanuvan etsinnässä. :"Emme tulleet kaikkea tätä matkaa... taistelleet kaikkia näitä taisteluita... vain hävitäksemme." :-Jaller puhuu Vezonille :"Luovuta jo, tai joku onnekas Rahi saa paistettua Barrakia lounaaksi!" :-Jaller Mantaxille, Downfall Triviaa *Jaller on ainoa Matoran, jonka tiedetään käyttäneen voimallista Jaloa Kanohia. *Jallerin Jalo Hau oli Suuren Haun muodossa. Setti-infoa right|thumb|150px|Toa Mahri Jaller settinä. Jaller on julkaistu settinä neljä kertaa. Ensimmäisen kerran, vuonna 2001, Jaller oli yksi kuudesta alkuperäisestä Tohunga-setistä jotka julkaistiin McConaldsin Happy Mealien mukana Yhdysvalloissa. Hän omasi kahdeksan osaa, sisältäen Bambukiekon, jossa oli Haun kuva, joak votiiin laukaista vetämällä taaksepäin ja päästämällä irti hänen oikean kätensä, kun hän piteli kiekkoa. Myöhemmin hänet julkaistiin koko maailmassa uudelleenrakennetun Mata Nuin Matoranin muodossa vuonna 2003 Jaller & Gukko-setin mukana. gukko mukaan laskettuna, setti sisälsi 221 osaa. Kesällä 2006 Toa Inika Jaller julkaistiin, sisältäen 46 osaa. Settinä Toa Inika Jaller oli toinen kahdesta Toa Inikasta (hän ja Matoro) joilla oli läpikuultavia liittämisosia. Setissä oli vain yksi miekka, kun tarinassa hänellä oli kaksi. Hän omasi neljä merenvihreää sähköistä Protodermistä täynnä olevaa kuulaa, vaikkakin tarinassa nämä olisivat olleet hopeisia. thumb|left|116px Kesällä 2007 Jaller julkaistiin vielä kerran, tällä kertaa Toa Mahrina, sisältäen 68 osaa. Tässä tuoreimmassa setissään Jallerin mukana oli Hahnah-rapu, joka kantoi Cordak-tykkiä selässään ja oli kiinnitetty ketjulla Jalleri oikeaan käteen. Jaller Mahri sisälsi yhdeksän Cordak-miniammusta, joista kuutta säilytettiin hänen Cordka-tykkinsä piipuissa valmiina käyttöön ja kolmea muuta hänen selässään. Jaller esiintyi minifiguuri muodossa vuonna 2006 Pirakan vartioasema- Pirakan linnoitus- ja Elämän naamion kilpajuoksu-leikkiseteissä (joista viimeinen ei sijoittunut tarinaan) ja vuonna 2007 Toa-maastoryömijä-leikkisetissä. Hänen 2007 vuoden minifiguurissaan hän käytti uudelleenvärjättyä Kanohi Garaita, koska minifiguuri-Arthronia ei tehty tuolle vuodelle. Esiintymiset Kirjat *BIONICLE Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa *BIONICLE Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge *BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks *Mask of Light *BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap (Teridaxin näyssä) *BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom *BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny *BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play *BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno *BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of The Pit *BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall *Alkuperäinen BIONICLE-opas *BIONICLE Encyclopedia *BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated Lyhyt- ja jatkotarinat *The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet (Vain mainittu) *Into the Darkness (Vain mainittu) *Dark Mirror (Tasku-ulottuvuudessa) *The Kingdom (Tasku-ulottuvuudessa) *Destiny War Sarjakuvat *McDonald's Comic 1: Challenge of the Rahi *Bohrok-sarjakuva *At Last -- Takanuva! *Secrets and Shadows *Vengeance of Axonn *Showdown *A Cold Light Dawns *In Final Battle *Web Comic (Sivurooli) *Sea of Darkness (Sivurooli) *Battle in the Deep! *The Death of Mata Nui *Death of a Hero Muut kaanoniset *BIONICLE: Quest for the Toa *BIONICLE: Valon Naamio *BIONICLE 2: Metru Nuin taru *BIONICLE 3: Varjojen Verkko (Sivurooli) *The Legend Continues (Vain mainittu) *Mata Nui Online Game (Ensimmäinen esiintyminen) *Bohrok Online Animaatiot *Bohrok-Kal Online Animaatiot *Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle *BIONICLE: Toa Mahri Epäkaanoniset *BIONICLE: Matoran Adventures thumb|137px *Toa Inika Promo Animaatiot *2006 Leikkisetti Promo Animaatio *BIONICLE Heroes *Voya Nui Adventure thumb|216px *Piraka Online Animaatiot *Voya Nui Online Game *Inika Island Assault *Command Toa Jaller *Command The Toa Mahri - The Final Challenge *BIONICLE Defenders Katso myös *Galleria:Jaller thumb|55px Ulkoisia linkkejä *Toa Inika Jallerin ohjeet *Toa Mahri Jallerin ohjeet Luokka:Tulen Toa de:Jaller en:Jaller pl:Jaller